niflhelrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Cydrin
'Background Information' As a child Phoenix grew up in the town of Alvan, this was the place she was born and raised in. Since it was a mostly elven populated town she hardly ever saw humans and only heard faint storys of them. By the age of six Phoenix and her family moved into Greenwood. Though little phoenix and her parents were peasants to lord Felix. Her and her family worked for the lord. Though this was quite confusing to Phoenix, though as it would be for any child it was hard to explain and still confusing no matter which way you would go about it. About the age of 13 she went into soilder training. Her training took her a year to do. After this finally became a knight, though Phoenix was not that of a normal knight she was a rune knight. At the age of 14 Phoenix was appointed as Drakon Ign's right hand man, this happened after Felix Ign, the current lord passed away. Over the years Phoenix became quite fond of Drakon, and she saw him as a close friend even though his power above her's was much greater. 'Personality and Behaviour' Phoenix Cydrin is a quite intresting character.She has the emotions of a child. Phoenix is all about fighting though she takes orders from the lord pretty well. If anyone else trys to give Phoenix an order she'll just blow them off and snicker at them. Phoenix is not one to gain someone's trust easily. She's a more go for herself type of person. Phoenix normally has a smirk upon her face though her face "Scarf" hides her smirk most of the time. Phoenix acts cilvil for the most part, though when someone rubs upon her the wrong way she wont think twice about going off on them. If someone is forcful with her or demanding she will also go off. Some could say Phoenix is hot tempered. Motto N/a Appearance Physical Appernce: Phoenix looks like a normal human for the most part. Her hair is long and flows to the middle of her back, its a dark red color that looks black most of the time. The only way to be able to tell her hair is red is in the sun light. Phoenix has big gold eyes that shimmer like the sun when it sets. Though Phoenix has a slight seeing problem with her right eye. Her vision appears to be slightly blury compaired to her left eye. Though her slight blindness is not a huge problem. This also causes her right eye to be slightly more yellow than her left eye. She also has three cicles underneith her right eye, these are also of the color gold. Phoenix has a pale skin pigment though, her skin is mostly covered with verying tattoos. Most of them look like symbols and circles. The tattoos are black for the most part untill she uses her abilitiys then they change color accroding to how much energy she is using or what she is currently doing. Phoenix has a total of seven piercings, all are upon her pointed ears. Upon her right ear she has five piercings all of small rings. These rings are of the color of black and gold. Upon her left ear she only has two both of the color black upon her left ear. Her ears are slightly longer than a humans ears due to the fact they go up to a point. Phoenix has pearly white teeth as well with a slight gap in her two front teeth with her cainine teeth being pointed. Basic Fighting Attire: Phoenix wears a unquie form of armor, since she is a rune knight she wears an armor that is engraved with many symbols and has many gems with in it. Phoenix's helmet is a basic Barbute, though what makes her's unquie is that she has ram like horns upon each side. The horns are crafted of iron, though it has been stained so its black. With in the grooves of the horns there is small gems placed with in them. The gems also appear to be a black color till Phoenix activates her abilities then they start to glow that of a dusty blue color. Around the opening of the barbute there is many little nails which look like claps. These are here to the helmet doesnt break in her facial area. With in each of the nails there is a small symbol on each one. The symbols upon them are small and unreadable though they do not mean anything special. Something that Phoenix always wears is a scarf or a bandanna as many would call it. It is that of a black cloth that wraps around her neck and covers most of her mouth, as well as sometimes her nose. The black scarf was at one time just black though Phoenix decided to get it tailored with teeth sewn into it. The teeth are made of just white thread (that is now stained). Though the teeth upon this are not just normal teeth they are rather sharp and pointed that of what a beast would have. The scarf to many would just be an accessory though to Phoenix it is much more. It was the only thing she had with her when she left Alvan. Phoenix's chest plate is one that covers most of her chest it barely shows any skin, and for the skin it does she her scarf covers it up. Her Armor is of the color of black, with silver and blue details to it. The armor is built like normal armor though it has many custom features to it. There is a gem in the middle of the chest piece the gem is that of an aquamarine color, this matches the small details of blue with in the armor itself. Her gauntlets cover most of her arms and locks with her chest piece. The gloves also match the top, each glove having a smaller teal gem with in them. Her shoulder pieces look almost liked they are layered. With a pointed gem upon the peak of each shoulder. Surrounding each of the gems there is metal spikes of the color grey. The pants also match the chest piece though there is two gems upon each leg, a smaller gems are upon the thigh of each legs. And a larger gem upon the back sides of her legs. Upon the boots it looks as if it connects with the pants. No real lines show the difference between her boots and her pants. There is rather large spikes upon each side of her upper thigh, the two spikes are above and below the small aqua gem. Though the armor is mostly black there is some small silver details upon it as well as aqua colored ones. The gems and the aqua color turn color according to her ability she has currently activated. Casual Attire: Phoenix's normal attire to most was quite odd, for it was that of which a male would wear. Phoenix would wear a white tunic with a grey and black corset vest over it. The vest is tied with white strings that hang down upon her. As for the pants she wears basic black slacks made of cotton. Though she has black leather patches upon her knees. She would wear her pants with black boots crafted from leather as well (combat like boots). Phoenix also wears her scarf with this outfit as she would with any other outfit. Normally when she dresses casually she has her long hair down or thrown up into a messy bun. 'Databook'